Codex:RPEoE
The codex of the RPEoE. Units Special Rules With the exception of Convicts, all units lited below have these bonus special rules; Stubborn 'Regimental Commander' Points 75 points Wargear Combat Rifle Combat Pistol Close Combat Weapon Frag Grenades Defensive Grenades Upgrades May be given a 5+ Invulnerable save for 15 points. May replace his Close Combat weapon with a Power Weapon for 10 points Special Rules Mass Charge: Once per game, the Regimental Commander may give all units the Run special rule for one turn. Infectious Devotion: The Regimental Commander and all units within 12" is Fearless. Troops 'Rifle Squads' Point Cost 10 points each. Unit size 4-9 Riflemen Wargear Combat Rifle Frag Grenades Upgrades May replace one member with an Artillery Targeter. May replace up to two members without any upgrades with a member with a missile launcher or light machine gun. May take one additional Sergeant who may be given a Combat Pistol and close combat weapon instead. May upgrade the Sergeant to a Company Commander, only one may be taken per three units of Riflemen. The Company Commander may be given a Combat Pistol and close combat weapon instead. May replace one unupgraded member with a Medic. The medic wields a Combat Pistol. Special Rules Medicines: All units within the unit recieve Feel No Pain. Onwards: While the Company Commander is alive, all units within 6" may re-roll failed Leadership rolls. 'Convict Corps' Point Cost 3 points each, and at least one unit must exist within an army. Unit size 9-49 Convicts Wargear Close Combat Weapon Upgrades May give Convicts Combat Pistols for 1 point each. May take one additional Convict Sergeant for 5 points who may be given a Combat Pistol and close combat weapon instead. May upgrade the Convict Sergeant to a Convict Commander for +10 points, only one may be taken. The ConvictCommander has a Combat Pistol and close combat weapon. Special Rules Innumerable Horde: If the Convict Horde is wiped out or flees, another unupgraded unit the same size as the old one appears within 6" of their destruction on the next turn. As they do not have a Convict Commander, they cannot benefit from this rule. Elites 'Veterans' Point Cost 12 points each, and one unit may exist in an army for every 500 points. Unit size 4-9 Veteran Infantrymen Wargear Combat Rifle Combat Pistol Close Combat Weapon Frag Grenades Defensive Grenades Upgrades May give Veteran Infantry Light Machine Guns for 8 points each. May take one additional Veteran Sergeant for 17 points. 'Special Combat Service' Point Cost 15 points each, and only one unit may be chosen per thousand points. Unit size 3 Troopers, 1 Sergeant Wargear Submachine Gun Power Weapon Lance Pistol Frag Grenades Melta Bombs Upgrades May replace one member with an Artillery Targeter. May replace up to two members without any upgrades with a member with a missile launcher or general-purpose machine gun. May upgrade the Sergeant to an SCS Company Commander. May replace one unupgraded member with a Medic. The medic wields a Combat Pistol. Special Rules Stealth: Any unit which wishes to shoot at or charge the unit must make a roll as if it was Night Fighting. From Shadow: The SCS may deploy anywhere that is not within 6" of an enemy unit and within line of sight. They may move on from any section of the board, even the opponent's side if they deploy from reserve. Heavy Support 'MBT' Points 85 points Unit Size 1-3 MBTs. Armaments 1 Heavy Cannon. Upgrades May be upgraded with a Light Machine Gun for +15 points. Special Rules Slow: Once per game, the Regimental Commander may give all units the Run special rule for one turn.